


Einstein

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Xmas ficlet for butterflycell ... </p>
<p>Set between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/603188">Gentle Awakening</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/595614">Paternity Leave</a> ... a little bit of domesticity with Mike and Harvey ... and a puppy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts).



“Einstein, come on,” Mike said, tugging at the leash. He sighed and looked down at the Siberian Husky puppy, who’s behind was currently stuck to the sidewalk.

“You have to be firm,” Harvey called from a few feet away, grinning at his partner.

“You call him, then,” Mike huffed. “It was your idea to give me a puppy.”

Harvey chuckled and gave a little whistle. “Einstein, come!” He laughed louder when the puppy scampered over to Harvey, Mike flailing along behind. He had given Mike the puppy; the day Mike made junior partner, the puppy had been waiting in the foyer when his lover had gotten home from work. Mike had praised him for the overt show of domesticity and nesting, which just made Harvey roll his eyes and give his partner an indulgent kiss.

Mike huffed a bit when Einstein came to a stop and yipped happily at Harvey, tongue lolling out. “You’re obviously his favorite,” Mike grumbled.

“Well, you’re mine,” Harvey murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s temple. “Come on, Einstein needs to do his business so we can make our dinner reservations.”

Mike smiled, slung an arm around Harvey’s waist and began to walk. “Einstein, come!” he called and gave Harvey a bright smile when the puppy instantly responded and ambled along with the couple.


End file.
